


You Came

by Zzzara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Courtroom Drama, Discord Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fear, Harry Potter canonly testifies on Draco and Narcissa Malfoy's behalf on their trials, M/M, Other, Post-War, That's it, Trials, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzara/pseuds/Zzzara
Summary: Harry Potter canonly testifies on Draco & Narcissa Malfoy's trials.Draco Malfoy fears the worst, because he doesn't know yet why Harry has shown up before the Wizengamot courtroom on the 2 June 1998.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2020 Discord Drarry Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: "You Came"  
> prompter: tackytiger  
> Required word count: 317
> 
> Tackytiger, my lovely, thank you so much for your invitation, your interesting prompt and your beta help! <3
> 
> *Don’t repost/copy this work to any other websites without my permission.
> 
> *All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and other rightful owners.
> 
> *The author of this work does not support J.K. Rowling's transphobic opinions.

**You Came**

_Slam!_

The door is black.

I lean against the wall, staring into the shining surface of the obsidian floor under my feet.

The corridor is black. 

Lanterns ripple alive, turning the walls into water. I close my eyes, wishing it would swallow me, drag me down and under.

Away.

From the Wizengamot, the trials, the Ministry. 

My life.

Mother's face, her last words when they led her in.

_"Be strong."_

I'm not strong, have never been.

She knows.

_"Narcissa Black Malfoy, for the hearing 020698-2!"_

The proud set of her shoulders when she stepped into the courtroom.

_"Mum--"_

The door slammed, shutting her away, cutting me off. 

I may never see her again. 

Father came in but never emerged back.

_Be strong._

Footsteps.

Fierce and steady.

Inevitable, their echo is black against the walls. 

Dread creeps up.

I am alone.

 _"You don't need guards,"_ they said.

I move to the door. What can possibly happen to me here? Still...

I peer to the left and right. Can't discern where the sound is coming from. It is everywhere.

Upon me. It stops.

I turn.

He's a ghost.

On the pale-grey face, his eyes are dead. In the sheen of obsidian, they are not even green, they are not _anything._

He is not anything. He is nothing.

Very much like I am.

 **"You came."** I hear myself.

I don't understand.

He doesn't reply. He looks away.

The _"why?"_

the _"please"_

the _"no"_ stuck in my throat, I watch him disappear behind the door.

The Saviour's word against Mother.

_Be strong._

The door opens again.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, for the hearing 020698-3!"

The guard takes my arm.

My eyes on the shining black floor, I step through, letting myself be led. On and on. To the empty chair in the centre.

Where's Mother?

"Sit down." Guard's hand.

I obey and look up

to meet my fate in Potter's lifeless stare.

*

_**I am on Tumblr:** **[@big-draco-energy](https://big-draco-energy.tumblr.com)** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> You are very welcome to share your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
